List of Tigger's Clues with Clues
Tigger's Clues {| class="article-table" width="750px" !Episode !First Clue !Second Clue !Third Clue |- |"Snack Time" | style="background: cyan" |A Cup | style="background: magenta" |A Straw | style="background: yellow" |An Apple |- |"What Time is it For Tigger?" | style="background: black" |A Blanket | style="background: magenta" |A Book | style="background: cyan" |A Pillow |- |"Thomas's Birthday" | style="background: cyan" |A Map | style="background: magenta" |A Chest | style="background: yellow" |Gold |- |"Tigger's Story Time" | style="background: red" |Bricks | style="background: gray" |A Wolf | style="background: pink " |A Pig |- |"What Does Tigger Need?" | style="background: deeppink" |Bubbles | style="background: white" |A Towel | style="background: yellow" |Donald Duck |- |"Tigger's Favorite Song" | style="background: yellow" |A Duck | style="background: red" |A Barn | style="background: white" |A Tune |- |"Adventures in Art" | style="background: purple" |A Door | style="background: red" |A Window | style="background: red" |A Roof |- |"Tigger Goes to the Beach" | style="background: tan" |A Basket | style="background: white" |A Blanket | style="background: tan" |A Sandwich |- |"Pretend Time" | style="background: green" |A Wooden Stick | style="background: yellow" |A Bandage | style="background: orange" |A Stethoscope |- |"A Snowy Day" | style="background: orange" |A Carrot | style="background: black" |A Hat | style="background: white" |A Snowball |- |"The Trying Game" | style="background: red" |This Finished Picture | style="background: teal" |A Pencil | style="background: teal" |Tigger |- |"Tigger Wants to Play a Game" | style="background: aquamarine" |A Tape Player | style="background: brown" |A Tape Cassette | style="background: gold " |A Chair |- |"The Grow Show!" | style="background: brown" |Dirt | style="background: yellow" |A Watering Can | style="background: tan" |Seeds |- |"Tigger Wants to Play a Song Game!" | style="background: yellow" |A Sun | style="background: turquoise" |Rain | style="background: black" |A Spider |- |"Goofy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" | style="background: aqua" |A Moon | style="background: wheat" |A Cow | style="background: gray" |The Word "Jump" |- |"Winnie the Pooh Comes Over" | style="background: lime" |Candace | style="background: yellow" |A Smile | style="background: deepskyblue" |A Camera |- |"What Does Tigger Want to Make?" | style="background: goldenrod" |Macaroni | style="background: black" |A Frame | style="background: orange" |A Glue |- |"Tigger's News!" | style="background: white" |Phineas | style="background: gray" |Ferb | style="background: lavender" |A Bottle |- |"What Is Tigger Afraid Of?" | style="background: blue" |Drops of Water | style="background: silver" |A Cloud | style="background: pink" |This Sound Button |- |"What Story Does Tigger Want to Play?" | style="background: orange" |A Bowl | style="background: tan" |A Chair | style="background: sienna" |A Bear |- |"Candace Gets the Sniffles" | style="background: green" |A Spoon | style="background: red" |A Bowl | style="background: orange" |Vegetables |- |"What Does Tigger Want to Build?" | style="background: green" |A horn | style="background: red" |A Sheet | style="background: orange" |A Table |- |"Tigger's Senses!" | style="background: green" |A Box | style="background: red" |A Light | style="background: orange" |This Sound Note |- |"What Experiment Does Tigger Want to Try?" | style="background: green" |Water | style="background: red" |Tape | style="background: orange" |Two Plastic Bottles |- |"What Does Tigger Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? | style="background: green" |Milk carton | style="background: red" |A paper towel roll | style="background: orange" |Green Red and Orange |- |"What Was Tigger's Dream About?" | style="background: Green" |A Leotard | style="background: red" |A Mat | style="background: orange" |Rolling |- |"Tigger's ABCs" | style="background: green" |A One | style="background: red" |A Grandfather Clock | style="background: orange" |A Mouse |- |"Math!" | style="background: green" |A Tomato | style="background: red" |A Circle | style="background: orange" |Cheese |- |"Tigger's Big Birthday" | style="background: red" | A Crayon | style="background: limegreen" |A book | style="background: midnightblue" |drawings |- |"What Does Tigger Want to Do With His Picture?" | style="background: purple" |A Stamp | style="background: brown" |An Envelope | style="background: yellow" |Thomas |- |"What Does Tigger Want To Do on a Rainy Day?" | style="background: black" |Pot Lids | style="background: purple" |A Drum | style="background: white" |A Marching Toy |- |"Tigger's Surprise at Two O'Clock!" | style="background: magenta" |A Straw | style="background: white" |Milk | style="background: brown" |Chocolate Syrup |- |"The Lost Episode!" | style="background: Pink" |Flowers | style="background: green" |Grass | style="background: green" |A Tree |- |"Tigger's Sad Day" | style="background: Yellow" |A Tower of Blocks | style="background: Red" |A Yellow Bunny Rabbit | style="background: deepskyblue" |A Fallen-Down Tower of Blocks |- |"What Game Does Tigger Want to Learn?" | style="background: Yellow" |A Duck | style="background: yellow" |A Duck | style="background: yellow" |A Goose |- |"What Did Tigger See?" | style="background: red" |A Chrysalis | style="background: purple" |Wings | style="background: gray" |Colors |- |"Nurture!" | style="background: blue" |Shapes | style="background: blue" |Grass | style="background: blue" |The Sky |- |"Tigger is Frustrated" | style="background: brown" |A Sink | style="background: aqua" |Water | style="background: purple" |A Toothbrush |- |"What Is Tigger Trying To Do?" | style="background: gray" |A Horn | style="background: tan" |A Basket | style="background: gray" |A Wheel |- |"Mechanics!" | style="background: black" |String | style="background: brown" |Wind | style="background: gray" |A Diamond-Shaped Piece of Paper |- |"Tigger's Big Treasure Hunt" | style="background: brown" |Cookie | style="background: deeppink" |A Rocking Chair | style="background: black" |Red Striped Dress |- |"Art Appreciation!" | style="background: forestgreen" |Yarn | style="background: deeppink" |Two Buttons | style="background: red" |A Sock |- |"Weight and Balance" | style="background: purple" |Tigger | style="background: red" |Numbers | style="background: green" |A Scale |- |"What's That Sound?" | style="background: red" |A Feather | style="background: purple" |This Shadow | style="background: sienna" |This Sound |- |"Animal Behavior!" | style="background: white" |Orange and Green | style="background: green" |Ice | style="background: gray" |A Waddling Motion |- |"Tigger's Big Pajama Party" | style="background: orange" |A pillowcase | style="background: Periwinkle" |A Sheet | style="background: Green" |A Bed |- |"Draw Along with Tigger" | style="background: pink" |A Notebook | style="background: blue" |red Stripes | style="background: tan" |A Person |- |"Hide and Seek" | style="background: yellow" |A Clock | style="background: teal" |A Pillow | style="background: brown" |Pajamas |- |"Thankful" | style="background: limegreen" |An Apple | style="background: brown" |A Leaf | style="background: orange" |A Pumpkin |- |"Tigger's Big Holiday" | style="background: orange" |Four Little Prints | style="background: red" |A Blanket | style="background: purple" |A Rattle |- |"Pool Party" | style="background: black" |Tigger's School | style="background: brown" |A bear | style="background: magenta" |Yellow |- |"Anatomy" | style="background: cyan" |A Mouth | style="background: magenta" |A Wiggling Motion | style="background: yellow" |A Tooth |- |"Signs" | style="background: red" |A Red Light | style="background: lime" |A Door with an Arrow | style="background: blue" |A Table |- |"Nature" | style="background: white" |Shapes | style="background: orange" |Bear | style="background: yellow" |The Forest |- |"Geography" | style="background: teal" |A Building | style="background: red" |A Shelf | style="background: purple" |A Book |- |"Occupations" | style="background: green" |A Helmet | style="background: yellow" |A Star | style="background: orange" |A Rocket |- |"Tigger's Big Mystery" | style="background: red" |These Footprints | style="background: green" |This Tail | style="background: darkorange" |This Picture |- |"Eeyore Misses His Friend" | style="background: green" |Crayons | style="background: red" |A Folded Piece of Paper | style="background: yellow" |An Envelope |- |"Tigger's Big Musical Movie" | style="background: pink" |Our Notebook | style="background: teal" |A Knob | style="background: black" |A Drawer |- |"What's So Funny?" | style="background: green" |A Ball | style="background: yellow" |A Ball | style="background: orange" |A Ball |- |"Tigger's Big Costume Party" | style="background: red" |These Prints | style="background: red" |Whiskers | style="background: red" |This Squeak Sound |- |"Inventions" | style="background: deeppink" |Our Notebook | style="background: blue" |The Thinking Chair | style="background: orange" |These Pawprints |- |"Tigger's Play" | style="background: brown" |A Lion | style="background: darkorange" |A Tigger | style="background: brown" |A Bear |- |"Prehistoric Tigger" | style="background: black" |Scales | style="background: black" |This Shape | style="background: black" |Changing Colors |- |"The Wrong Shirt" | style="background: red" |An Up Light Switch | style="background: limegreen" |A Lamp | style="background: midnightblue" |A Down Light Switch |- |"Words" | style="background: teal" |Ride | style="background: yellow" |A | style="background: brown" |Bear |- |"Winnie the Pooh Gets Glasses" | style="background: darkcyan" |Winnie the Pooh's House | style="background: red" |A Window | style="background: deeppink" |Tigger |- |"Café Tigger" | style="background: teal" |A Cookie | style="background: purple" |A Scoop of Ice Cream | style="background: maroon" |Another Cookie |- |"Shy" | style="background: deeppink" |A Bag | style="background: yellow" |A Footprint | style="background: brown" |A Videotape |- |"Environments" | style="background: green" |The Sun | style="background: red" |Sand | style="background: orange" |A Cactus |- |"Stormy Weather" | style="background: indigo" |A Cloud | style="background: gray" |A Water Drop | style="background: darkred" |Freezing |- |"Imagine Nation" | style="background: black" |A Big White Circle | style="background: black" |A Button | style="background: black" |Two Triangles |- Category:Lists Category:Navigation Templates Category:Pages with broken file links